My Last 'Autumn'
by Miku-Shim
Summary: Musim gugur membawa cinta jatuh ke bagian paling dasar di hatinya. Bahkan maple tua pun layak kembali bersemi. Obat untuk cinta yang hilang adalah mencari cinta yang baru. I am falling for you, as deep as any ocean, in ways that can't be spoken. BxB, yaoi, KyuWook, KyuMin, Jungso, Ahra and others. Newbie author.


**My 'Last' Autumn**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**KyuMin KyuWook**

**Kyuhyun Cho**

**Ryeowook Kim**

**Sungmin Lee**

**Jung So Park**

**Heechul Kim**

**Donghae Lee**

**Ahra Cho**

**Jong Woon Kim**

"Kyu..."

Sungmin berusaha membuat Kyuhyun kembali melihatnya.

"..."

"Kyu, hanya dua tahun saja... jebal... relakan aku pergi..." bisiknya lembut, mencoba merayu.

Kyuhyun menepis tangan namja yang lebih tua itu.

"Kyuhyunnie, mian... aku...pasti akan kembali untukmu..."

Sungmin berjinjit, memberi satu kecupan terakhir pada bibir sang namjachingu.

"...saranghae..." ucapnya lagi, walau lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu tak pernah membalas perkataannya.

Dengan tergesa Sungmin meninggalkan lelaki itu, menuju mobil Audi hitam yang telah menunggunya. Sekali lagi ia menoleh, memastikan pada Kyuhyun bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja...

Setidaknya sampai ia kembali kelak.

Kyuhyun menengadah, memandang langit musim gugur yang muram.

Daun-daun maple saling berlomba meninggalkan sang pohon. Angin dingin berhembus, menjatuhkan setangkai daun maple yang terakhir. Hingga kini yang tertinggal hanya sebatang pohon maple tua tanpa daunnya.

Bukankah daun-daun maple yang membuat pohon itu tampak hidup, indah dan menyenangkan? Lalu saat musim memaksa dedaunan untuk luruh, pepohonan pun harus merelakannya.

Sama seperti Kyuhyun. Cintanya jatuh ke bagian paling dasar dari hatinya. Gugur, sama seperti daun-daun maple kering itu.

Tapi bukankah pohon maple itu kelak juga akan kembali berdaun? Kelak di saat yang tepat, musim yang tepat, pohon maple akan menemukan keindahannya kembali.

Mungkinkah Kyuhyun juga akan menemukan cintanya kembali? Pada Sungmin, _mungkin,_ saat mereka kembali bertemu di waktu yang tepat.

Kyuhyun adalah pohon maple. Dan dia kehilangan daunnya di musim gugur.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun, siapa tak kenal dirinya?

Namja tinggi, tampan, wajah bak malaikat, suara rendah merdu, jenius dengan segudang prestasi akademik, keturunan keluarga kaya dan terpandang, impian mutlak dari gambaran seorang kekasih idaman.

Cho Kyuhyun, siapa tak kenal dia?

Cuek, tidak peduli, anti sosial, berlidah tajam, wajah suram, selalu muram, tidak memiliki kekasih, tidak memiliki teman, dan sikapnya yang bagai bongkahan es, dingin, kaku dan keras.

Tapi siapapun tetap memujanya. Bukankah manusia berhak punya kekurangan. Kelebihan Cho Kyuhyun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menutupi kekurangan kecil tentang interaksi sosialnya. Bahkan hewan buas macam singa dan harimau pun banyak memiliki penggemar.

Namun tahukah mereka bahwa Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah harimau atau singa?

Cho Kyuhyun adalah pohon maple di musim gugur.

.

.

.

"Ryeowookie!"

Namja mungil yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera menoleh ke sumber suara, memastikan siapa orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh tampak seorang namja tampan melambai-lambai padanya.

Ryeowook tersenyum. Langkah kakinya yang tadi mengarah ke gedung seni musik, kini beralih ke gedung seni teater.

"Hyung..." Ryeowook memeluk namja yang tadi melambai padanya. Namja itu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

Namja itu mencubit pipi kanan Ryeowook, melampiaskan rasa irinya karena Ryeowook selalu terlihat begitu manis.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau masih tidak berubah pikiran? Demi tuhan Kim Ryeowook... ada begitu banyak namja di dunia ini, kenapa kau selalu melihatnya sih?" Namja itu kembali mencubitnya, tapi kali ini di kedua pipi namja mungil itu, dan sedikit menariknya. "Pabbo..." gumam namja itu.

"Heechul hyung, sudah berapa kali kau bertanya tentang itu padaku? Dan jawabanku akan selalu sama hyung..." sahut Ryeowook, sedikit meringis sakit.

Heechul memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Cho Kyuhyun terlalu tampan untuk diabaikan hyung. Dia...sempurna. kau tahu berapa olympiade sains yang telah dia menangkan? Namja tampan, keluarganya terpandang, jenius...apalagi yang kurang?" jelas Ryeowook berapi-api, segitu sukanyakah pada Cho Kyuhyun itu, eoh?

Heechul mengeluarkan suara mendengus keras, mencibir melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang menurutnya menjijikkan.

"Kau melupakan sikapnya yang tak beretika, tidak tahu sopan santun, kurang ajar, sindirannya yang menyakitkan, ditambah aura dingin yang selalu memancar darinya, bahkan mengalahkan dinginnya musim gugur saat ini." Ujar Heechul seraya bergidik.

Ryeowook memukul bahu Heechul pelan.

"Mungkin itu karena dia tidak punya teman, hyung"

Heechul merangkulnya dengan erat.

"Tidak punya teman dengan tidak mau berteman itu beda Wook-ah." Jawabnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Karena itulah aku ingin membuatnya tahu kalau memiliki teman itu menyenangkan hyung. Apalagi teman sepertimu, ne" ucapnya merayu.

Mau tak mau Heechul pun menyunggingan senyum manisnya. "Kau terlalu baik Ryeowook-ah"

.

.

.

Kaki-kaki pendek Kim Ryeowook melangkah mantap menuju salah satu ruangan di gedung seni musik. Ruangan itu terpencil, dibagian sebelah barat daya gedung kesenian, dengan pintu yang berhadapan langsung ke taman belakang universitas itu.

Tangannya meraih kenop pintu itu dengan perlahan. Dia tahu ada seseorang disana. Bibirnya tersenyum saat matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang tengah duduk dilantai, bersandar pada grandpiano berwarna hitam. Tampaknya dia tertidur.

Ryeowook duduk di kursi di depan grandpiano itu. Tangannya menekan tuts piano dengan lembut, memainkan nada-nada indah yang sangat kontras dengan suasana di luar sana. Ryeowook hanya memainkannya, dia tidak memikirkan untuk bernyanyi, karena bermain musik baginya sudah cukup, juga bagi namja itu.

Namja itu membuka matanya perlahan, wajahnya mendongak hanya untuk mendapati seorang Kim Ryeowook tersenyum hangat padanya. Paling tidak, namja itu adalah orang kedua yang namanya dapat diingat olehnya, selain _orang itu_. Matanya mengerjap lambat, seakan ikut menikmati alunan nada yang diciptakan Ryeowook.

"Hey, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Ryeowook membuka percakapan tanpa menghentikan permainannya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Setidaknya Ryeowook tahu bagaimana bersikap. Dia tidak akan pernah tersinggung oleh namja itu.

"Kau tidak lelah dikejar-kejar mereka yang mengidolakanmu diluar sana?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. Ryeowook tersenyum saat melihat namja itu menatapnya sebal, setidaknya dia bereaksi.

Namja itu beranjak dari posisi duduknya, melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang sama, dengan sedikit gerutuan seputar _berisik, ikut campur, mau tahu, menyebalkan _dan semacamnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum. Selalu seperti itu. Namja itu akan meninggalkannya saat dia berucap sepatah kata. Itu memang mengingkari kesepakatan mereka. _Kesepakatan?_

Hampir genap dua tahun di musim yang sama seperti hari ini, dia dan namja itu bertemu diruangan yang sama. Saat itu Ryeowook terkejut, menyadari kalau namja itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, idola di universitas Inha, tempatnya menuntut ilmu ini. Saat itu, di musim yang sama, musim gugur. Kyuhyun tampak memandangi daun-daun maple yang berguguran, melayang ringan tersapu belaian angin. Kyuhyun akan tersenyum kecil saat daun maple itu akhirnya sampai ke tanah.

_**2 years ago**_

"_Maaf, bolehkah aku berada disini?" tanya Ryeowook perlahan._

_Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat Ryeowook baca. Seperti menyiratkan kesedihan, kesepian, kesendirian, disaat yang sama terlihat amarah, Ryeowook tidak dapat memastikannya._

_Tapi ajaibnya, Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. Mungkin dia berpikiran kalau Ryeowook tidak akan mengganggunya._

_Ryeowook mendekati piano yang ada diruangan itu. Niat utamanya memang ingin sekali memainkan grandpiano tua yang kata sunbaenya ada di ruangan ini. Tangannya dengan lincah menekan tuts piano, menciptakan nada intro lagu Daydream kesukaannya._

_Sebuah tangan mencekal tangannya yang sedang bermain piano._

"_Mainkan lagu One Fine Spring Day, atau kau segera keluar dari sini" ucap orang itu, Kyuhyun._

_Ryeowook menatapnya kagum, dari jarak mereka sekarang Kyuhyun semakin terlihat tampan._

"_Wae? Kurasa ini cocok untuk suasana musim gugur yang muram dan dingin" balas Ryeowook, menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun dan mengaguminya._

"_Aku tidak suka" jawab namja itu singkat._

"_Wae?" tanya Ryeowook lagi, dia memang tidak mengerti._

_Namja itu melepaskan cekalannya pada tangan Ryeowook. Matanya kembali memandangi pohon maple tanpa daun itu._

"_spring lebih baik dari autumn" suara lirih Kyuhyun masih dapat tertangkap di telinga Ryeowook._

_Tidak mau berdebat lebih jauh lagi, Ryeowook memainkan kembali pianonya, tapi kali ini dengan tatanan nada One Fine Spring Day, sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun perlahan luruh. Tidak, dia tidak menangis, tapi raganya tak mampu lagi menopang jiwanya yang rapuh, serapuh tangkai daun maple di musim gugur. Dengan perlahan tubuhnya merosot, membuatnya terduduk dilantai. Kyuhyun memilih bersandar disisi kiri grandpiano itu, membiarkan perasaannya menikmati alunan nada Ryeowook. Ya, baginya, spring beribukali lebih baik dari autumn._

_**...**_

Begitulah, hampir setiap hari selama hampir dua tahun ini, mereka selalu bersama, di ruangan yang sama, tanpa suara, tanpa pembicaraan. Hanya denting piano Ryeowook yang mengalun merdu memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan.

Mata Ryeowook menatap pohon maple tua yang ada di depan ruangan itu. Pohon maple yang selalu dipandangi Kyuhyun. Daun-daunnya mulai bergugran. Saat ini baru awal musim gugur. Satu-persatu daun maple melayang berguguran. Ada suatu saat nanti dimana pohon maple itu akan kehilangan semua daunnya. Tapi bukankah itu bukan hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Toh kelak maple tua itu akan kembali berdaun. Ya, seperti pepatah yang mengatakan semua akan indah pada waktunya. Memang diwaktu yang tepat, semua makhluk hidup akan melakukan hal yang tepat pula. Seperti pohon maple itu. Disaat musim gugur dia akan menggugurkan daunnya untuk bertahan hidup. Dan pada saat musim semi nanti, pohon maple itu siap memunculkan daun-daun baru yang membuatnya kembali indah. Semua memang ada waktunya.

Ryeowook mendesah pelan. Dia tidak ragu bahwa dirinya memang menyukai namja itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi selama hampir 2 tahun pun mereka belum menjadi teman yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin?"

Ryeowook menatap Heechul tak suka.

"Tentu saja. Kau meragukanku hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

Heechul nyengir. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu Wook-ah. Aku tidak meragukanmu, tapi aku meragukannya, Cho itu." Sahut Heechul.

"Tentu saja aku akan berusaha keras, jadi hyung, kau jangan terlalu khawatir" Seru Ryeowook dengan ceria.

Heechul menarik nafas berat.

"Ya, terserah kau saja." Tandasnya.

...

Ryeowook membuka pintu ruang musik'nya' pelan. Senyumnya merebak saat dilihatnya Cho Kyuhyun berada di tempat biasa, dengan kegiatannya yang biasa pula, memandangi jatuhnya dedaunan pohon maple tua.

Ryeowook mendekatinya.

"Hei..." sapanya saat mendudukan dirinya pelan di kursi dengan bantalan hitam di depan grandpiano tempat Kyuhyun bersandar.

Tidak ada jawaban. Ryeowook sudah tahu itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku menyukaimu..." ucapnya lagi, mencoba membuat namja didepannya itu bereaksi.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sebal. Dirinya sedang malas bicara. Tapi sepertinya memang setiap hari dia malas bicara.

"Kyuhyun-ah... aku mencintaimu" Ryeowook menarik nafas pelan, "Maukah kau jadi namjachinguku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Mengejek, eoh?

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook lekat. Entah mengapa dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan namja mungil itu. Mungkin karena mereka sudah terbiasa bersama kurun waktu dua tahun ini. Setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan Ryeowook bersamanya diruangan itu.

Namja manis yang dipandanginya balas memandangnya dengan hangat, dan seulas senyum tulus dari bibirnya.

"Aku menyukaimu... Menyukaimu dirimu, menyukai Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Ryeowook lagi, seperti berbicara pada anak kecil tunarungu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau mengigau." Ujarnya pelan. Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan.

Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Hanya begitukah tanggapannya.

"Aku serius" serunya tidak terima.

"Bangunlah pendek! Jangan bermimpi terus" sahut Kyuhyun.

Wah, kemajuan. Kyuhyun terus menanggapinya.

"Aku ingin jadi namjachingumu..."

"Aku tidak mau"

"Wae..."

"..."

"Wae Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Beri aku kesempatan..."

"Tidak butuh!"

"Jebal..."

Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Satu minggu saja Kyuhyun-ah, beri aku waktu satu minggu untuk menunjukkannya padamu. Setelah satu minggu kau tidak bisa mencintaiku, maka aku akan menyerah..."

"..."

"Otte?"

"Tidak!"

Ryeowook kesal. Hanya minta waktu seminggu saja kok. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun beranjak, sepertinya hendak meninggalkannya seperti biasa.

"KYUHYUN-AH!" serunya.

"Berhenti disitu atau aku akan menyatakan cinta padamu secara terbuka, dihadapan semua orang di kampus ini, mengejarmu secara terang-terangan seperti mereka yang lain.." tambahnya lagi.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menoleh pada namja mungil itu yang meringis melihatnya.

"Apa? Aku memang sedang mengancammu..." ucap namja mungil itu tanpa dosa.

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras, mungkin sedang marah. "Tidak!" jawabnya.

"Atau,... kau takut jatuh cinta padaku, eoh?" tanya Ryeowook percaya diri. Bukankah untuk mengalahkan seseorang yang sombong, kadang kau juga perlu menyombongkan diri.

"Tentu saja tidak" sahut Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Maka dari itu beri aku kesempatan... Cuma itu saja kok"

Kyuhyun semakin sebal. Dia tidak mau dibilang pengecut. Boleh saja menyebutnya dingin, anti sosial, berlidah tajam, tapi tidak dengan pengecut.

"terserah kau saja" ujarnya seraya membuka pintu ruangan itu. Sejenak matanya terpaku pada sebuah daun maple yang melayang-layang jatuh dari pohonnya.

Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandangan mata Kyuhyun. Tersenyum mendapati namja itu lagi-lagi melihat pohon maple tua itu.

"Kutunggu kau besok disini, seperti biasa. dan jangan berani-berani untuk menghindariku, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya..." ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" sahut Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjadi stalkermu, sasaeng kalau memang perlu" jawab namja manis itu. Namja yang aneh.

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Terserah kau saja Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook bersorak girang mendengarnya. Kekuatan cintakah?

.

.

.

**1****st ****Day~**

Ryeowook menunggu di ruang musik tua itu dengan gelisah. Biasanya sejak dua jam yang lalu Kyuhyun sudah akan bersandar di grandpiano, memandangi pohon maple tua itu. Tapi hari ini sejak dua jam yang lalu Ryeowook menunggu, tak tampak tanda-tanda kehadiran seorang Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook mengeluh pelan. Sesuatu di kotak ditangannya dimain-mainkan dengan gelisah. Rupanya Kyuhyun ingin menghindar.

Tapi Ryeowook tentu saja tidak akan berdiam diri.

...

"Hai, kau tahu dimana Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook pada salah seorang mahasiswa yang baru saja keluar dari kelas perkuliahan Kalkulus.

"Di...dia masih di dalam..." ujarnya gugup.

"Begitu... gomawoyo.." ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

Namja asing itu merona.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya penasaran.

Ryeowook kembali tersenyum. "Aku? Aku Kim Ryeowook" jawabnya dengan senang. Dan Ryeowook melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu, meninggalkan namja asing tadi dengan rona wajah semakin merah.

'Dia manis sekali. Kim Jong Woon, kau baru saja bertemu dengan malaikat!' batin namja itu sambil terus memandangi punggung Ryeowook yang berlalu.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil Ryeowook senang saat melihat namja itu tengah memberesi buku-bukunya.

Kyuhyun, yang melihatnya, langsung membuang muka. Dia tidak suka Ryeowook bicara dengannya, terlebih saat banyak orang lain di sekitarnya saat ini.

Ryeowook berdecak pelan saat namja yang dipanggilnya itu mengacuhkannya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melarikan diri"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dan meninggalkan bangkunya serta Ryeowook yang memandangnya penuh harap. Tapi sepertinya Ryeowook tidak semudah itu untuk menyerah. Dicekalnya lengan Kyuhyun saat namja itu hendak melewatinya. Kyuhyun melayangkan pandangan mematikan pada namja manis itu.

Ryeowook tidak mempedulikannya. Tangan kanannya terulur, menyerahkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan membuatkanmu bekal. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah sarapan di pagi hari. Kau juga sering melewatkan makan siang karena selalu diikuti para penggemarmu. Jadi mulai sekarang aku yang akan memenuhi kebutuhan perut kurusmu itu. Arra!" jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Ryeowook meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang bengong, tidak percaya pada tingkah laku namja yang mengaku suka padanya itu.

"Eh! Hampir saja aku lupa... kau harus mengembalikan kotak bekalnya tiap sore. Aku tidak mau selalu membeli kotak bekal yang baru untukmu." Ucap Ryeowook sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandangi kepergian Ryeowook. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang benar-benar nekat mendekatinya. Biasanya penggemarnya akan menyerah saat dia mulai berkata ketus pada mereka. Tapi ternyata selalu bersama walau bukan sebagai teman, tidak membuat Ryeowook menjauhinya. Si pendek itu benar-benar tidak mudah menyerah.

Kyuhyun beralih memandangi kotak bekal ditangannya. Sampai begitu peduli Ryeowook padanya hingga dia tahu kebiasaan makannya. Untuk apa dia sarapan pagi, kalau itu selalu dilakukannya sendiri? Untuk apa dia makan siang di kantin kalau selalu dikelilingi penggemar-penggemarnya yang berisik?

Setelah cukup lama menimang-nimang kotak bekal itu, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membawanya. Toh kalau mau dikembalikan berarti dia harus mencari dan bertemu kembali dengan Ryeowook. Lagipula perut Kyuhyun memberontak saat mencium aroma yang tercium samar dari kotak bekal itu.

...

Kyuhyun memandang jengah pada sesosok namja berperawakan mungil yang tampak sedang mencari seseorang di koridor fakultasnya. Dia tahu betul siapa yang dicari namja itu, _tentu saja dirinya._

Dan benar saja. Namja itu tersenyum senang saat melihatnya. Dengan malas Kyuhyun menghampirinya. Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun menyerahkan kotak bekal yang tadi pagi diberikan oleh namja itu. Namja mungil itu tampak terkejut dan merengut saat merasakan kotak bekalnya masih terasa berat. Kyuhyun melengos dan meninggalkan namja yang tengah menatap sedih pada kotak bekalnya itu sendirian.

Ryeowook hanya bisa mengeluh pelan sambil menatapi kotak bekalnya. Dia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mau memakan bekal buatannya. Dengan gontai Ryeowook menghampiri Heechul dan Donghae yang tengah menunggunya di mobil.

Heechul tersenyum senang melihat wajah kusut dongsaengnya itu.

"Wae? Apa dia membuatmu sebal?" tanyanya sambil terkikik geli.

"Sudah, lupakan saja dia Wook-ah. Namja menyebalkan seperti itu!" tambahnya lagi.

Donghae hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap pucuk kepala namja mungil itu. " Jangan dengarkan Heechul hyung, Wook-ah. Kalau secepat ini kau kecewa, maka kau tidak benar-benar menyukainya"

Ryeowook terkesiap. Donghae benar. Bukankah dia selalu mendedikasikan diri sebagai seorang pecinta Cho Kyuhyun? Lalu kenapa hanya hal kecil seperti ini membuatnya kecewa? Tapi ini bukan hal kecil, dia menyiapkan bekal itu dengan penuh cinta. Dan semudah itu Cho Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan menyerah, kan?

Sadar dengan pikirannya sendiri, Ryeowook tersenyum. Donghae yang melihatnya kembali mengacak pelan rambut namja itu, sedangkan Heechul hanya mendecih.

"Apa itu bekal yang sama seperti yang kau berikan padaku pagi ini? Buatku saja, aku lapar lagi" ujar Donghae meminta bekal itu. "Kyuhyun tidak tahu saja kalau masakanmu adalah yang terbaik. Kurasa dia harusnya menyesal mengabaikan bekal seenak ini" tambahnya lagi.

Heechul juga menatap lapar pada bekal itu. Masakan Ryeowook memang tidak ada tandingannya. Dengan cepat diraihnya bekal yang sudah dibuka oleh Donghae dan memakan sesuap dengan terburu-buru.

"Hyung! Kau curang-HYAA..." Donghae yang baru saja hendak protes berteriak kaget saat Heechul mengeluarkan kembali apa yang dimakannya, menjijikkan.

"Wa...waeyo hyung?" tanya Ryeowook cemas.

Heechul mendelik. "Pantas saja iblis itu tidak mau memakannya. Ini terlalu asin."seru Heechul.

"Masa?" Donghae yang tidak percaya pun mencobanya, "bukankah yang tadi pagi itu enak sekali?" Donghae menyuapkan sedikit nasi goreng, dan bereaksi yang sama dengan Heechul. "Wookie..." gumamnya tak percaya.

"Ma..mana mungkin hyung! Bukankah tadi pagi kau mengatakan enak seperti biasa" tuding Ryeowook pada Donghae.

"Tapi ini benar-benar tidak enak, Wook-ah. Coba saja kalau kau tidak percaya" sahut Donghae meyakinkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mencicipi sebutir nasi dari kotak bekal itu. Ternyata walaupun Cuma memakan sebutir, rasanya benar-benar tidak enak. Lama Ryeowook mengamati isi kotak bekal itu.

Tentu saja.

Rasanya Ryeowook tahu apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Ryeowook tersenyum senang.

Gotcha!

Rupanya Kyuhyun berusaha membohonginya. Haha, tidak semudah itu Cho!

.

.

.

**2****nd ****Day~**

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Sesekali senandung kecil tampak ia gumamkan. Bibirnya mengulas senyum saat melihat Kyuhyun duduk tenang di ruang kuliahnya, memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan musik dari earphonenya.

Ryeowook mengguncang lengan namja itu pelan.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggilnya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa terusik membuka mata dan siap memaki siapa saja yang telah berani menganggunya di pagi hari. Tapi dengan segera dia melupakan niatnya saat melihat orang itu, Kim Ryeowook. Percuma berdebat dengannya.

Ryeowook mengulurkan kotak bekal dihadapannya. Saat dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Ryeowook dengan cepat memotong apapun yang hendak dikatakannya.

"Jangan beralasan. Aku tahu kemarin kau memakannya. Kau boleh saja mengembalikan bekal yang sama, tapi isi kotak bekal yang kau kembalikan kemarin bukan milikku. Kau kira aku tidak tahu masakanku sendiri. Jadi jangan membantah dan nikmati saja." Ujar Ryeowook dan berlalu dari kelasnya.

Kyuhyun bungkam. Apa yang dikatakan namja manis itu memang benar. Kemarin tanpa sadar, isi kotak bekal dari Ryeowook telah habis dimakannya, padahal niatnya Cuma mencoba, karena baunya yang begitu harum. Saat menyadari hal itu, Kyuhyun merasa malu. Tapi bukankah dia seorang jenius? Diisinya kotak bekal Ryeowook dengan isi bekal yang sama yang dengan mudah didapat dari lokernya. Dari sekitar 10 bekal yang diletakkan di lokernya oleh para penggemar fanatiknya, ternyata ada satu yang sama dengan milik Ryeowook. Mungkin saja Ryeowook tidak akan menyadarinya. Tapi pagi ini terbukti dia melakukan hal yang salah.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang.

...

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan keluar dari ruang kuliahnya. Jam kuliahnya hari ini memang berakhir lebih sore dari biasanya. Rasanya lelah sekali.

Fakultasnya terlihat lebih sepi, karena memang tidak ada kelas malam. Dan Kyuhyun menyukainya. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan dipusingkan oleh orang-orang yang selalu berbisik saat melihatnya.

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos saat pandangan matanya menangkap seorang Kim Ryeowook seperti kemarin, berdiri di koridor fakultasnya, dan sudah pasti menunggu dirinya. Ada rasa yang Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti saat tatapan matanya beradu dengan sepasang manik caramel namja itu. Terlihat manis seperti pemiliknya.

Ryeowook tersenyum, membuat tulang pipinya yang tinggi semakin terlihat. Dengan malas Kyuhyun menghampiri namja itu dan mengulurkan kotak bekal yang kali ini benar-benar sudah kosong.

"Gomawoooo" ujar Ryeowook. Bukankah seharusnya Kyuhyun yang berterima kasih? Dasar aneh.

"Oh iya, Kyuhyun-ah..." seru Ryeowook. Tangannya sibuk mencari sesuatu dari dalam tas ranselnya. "Pakailah ini. Cuaca musim gugur tahun ini lebih dingin dari biasanya. Kau tidak boleh jatuh sakit" ucap namja itu sambil mengulurkan scraft rajut berwarna ungu.

"Tidak usah!" tolak Kyuhyun ketus. Matanya tak berani menantang pandangan mata namja manis itu, entah mengapa.

Mata Kyuhyun membelalak lebar saat merasakan scraft itu melingkari lehernya. Dihadapannya, Ryeowook tengah berjinjit dan memakaikan benda itu padanya, melilitkannya dengan rapi, membuat Kyuhyun merasa hangat.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Aku cuma peduli padamu. Pakailah selama beberapa hari kedepan. Kau boleh mengembalikannya di hari terakhir perjanjian kita kalau kau memang tidak suka" ujar namja itu dengan bibir yang mengerucut karena kesal. Tapi dia terlihat semakin manis.

Dengan masih mempoutkan bibirnya Ryeowook memandangi hasil karyanya, lilitan indah yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun terlihat tampan. mau tak mau Ryeowook semakin mengagumi namja itu.

"Ommo... kau tampan sekali" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Kyuhyun merona. Bagaimanapun dibilang tampan oleh seseorang yang tengah memandanginya dengan mata berbinar-binar membuatnya merasa malu, sedikit.

Ryeowook terkesiap. Aigooo...Wookie pabbo, Kyuhyun pasti mendengarnya, pikir namja itu. Melihat pipi Kyuhyun merona membuat Ryeowook juga memerah parah. Dia...malu sekali.

Tanpa banyak bicara Ryeowook meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang membatu. Larinya begitu kencang, ingin segera menghilang dari hadapan namja itu. Malu.

Karena begitu sibuk memperhatikan debaran jantungnya yang begitu kencang, Ryeowook tidak menyadari kalau dia tengah berada di jalan lintas kampus. Ryeowook juga tidak melihat sebuah mobil melaju cukup kencang dari arah samping kirinya.

Mendengar deru angin disertai bunyi mesin yang cukup halus, Ryeowook menoleh dan mendapati mobil itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Ryeowook tidak bisa menghindar. Sudah terlambat.

"Kyaaa!"

.

.

.

Ryeowook mengernyit tak nyaman. Kepalanya terasa berat dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya sedikit sakit saat ia gerakkan. Saat kesadaran mulai menguasainya, dengan mata terpejam, tangannya terangkat dan menekan keningnya yang sedikit terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Aroma yang tak familiar menyeruak masuk ke penciumannya, membuat Ryeowook memaksakan diri membuka mata.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Sosok asing yang tak ia kenali bertanya cemas padanya.

"Aku... argh... ini dimana?" tanya Ryeowook saat tak bisa mengenali dimana dia berada dan siapa yang bersamanya saat ini.

"Tadi kau hampir tertabrak mobilku. Untung saja aku masih bisa menghindarimu yang tiba-tiba berlari ditengah jalan" terang namja itu.

"Oh, Park Jung So imnida" tambahnya lagi.

"Na... Na neun Kim Ryeowook" sahut Ryeowook. Pikirannya sedang berkelana mencoba menarik kembali ingatan apa yang dilakukannya terakhir kali.

"Mianhe, Ryeowook-ah, aku tidak tahu alamatmu jadi aku membawamu ke rumahku. Kau berada di universitas yang sama dengan dongsaengku" ujar namja itu, sembari melayangkan pandangan ke arah pigura emas kecil di atas mejanya. Tampak disana, tiga orang lelaki dan satu wanita.

Tunggu!

Ryeowook merasa tidak asing dengan namja yang tampak lebih muda disana.

Ryeowook mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidur Jung So. Diamatinya lebih jelas foto itu.

"Itu... Cho Kyuhyun?" tanyanya tak yakin.

"Kau mengenalnya? Benar dia Kyuhyun, dia dongsaengku"

"Tapi, marga kalian berbeda..."

"Ummaku menikah dengan appa Kyuhyun. Waktu itu aku sudah cukup dewasa, dan aku tidak ingin mengganti margaku"

Ryeowook memandangi foto itu dengan seksama. Kyuhyun tampak begitu muda, mungkin sekitar 16 atau 17 tahun. Umma Jung So pun tampak sangat cantik. Tak heran Jung So berparas begitu tampan seperti malaikat.

Tok Tok

Ketukan di pintu kamar itu mengalihkan perhatian Ryeowook dan Jung So. Tak lama, tampak yeoja berpakaian maid masuk.

"Jung So-ssi, Ahra tidak ada dimanapun..." ucapnya takut-takut.

"Lagi." Jung So tampak tak terkejut.

"N..ne"

Jung So berdiri. Dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Biar aku yang mencarinya"

Maid itu mengangguk dan keluar perlahan dari kamar Jung So.

"Selalu saja..." gumam Jung So sedikit kecewa.

"Ada apa Jung So-ssi?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

Jung So menatapnya, "Panggil saja aku Hyung, sama seperti Kyuhyun. Kau membuatku tak nyaman dengan panggilanmu barusan."

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan.

"Siapa Ahra? Dan kenapa kau bilang 'lagi' dan 'selalu saja'? apa dia sering menghilang seperti ini?"

"Ahra... dia yeoja kecil kami, dongsaengku dan Kyuhyun. Usianya baru lima tahun. Dia memang sering menghilang. Bukan menghilang sebenarnya. Ahra pasti berada di taman bermain di dekat jalan besar itu, menunggu Kyuhyun kembali dan mengikutinya pulang diam-diam" Jung So kembali menghela napas.

Alis Ryeowook menyatu. Sepertinya ada yang aneh.

"Ahra dongsaengmu dan Kyuhyun kan, hyung. Kenapa harus mengikuti Kyuhyun pulang diam-diam?" tanyanya heran.

Jung So kembali duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Matanya menerawang entah kemana.

"Ummaku meninggal saat melahirkan Ahra. Karena itulah Kyuhyun menyalahkan Ahra, dan tidak menerimanya sebagai dongsaeng. Aku tahu Kyuhyun merasa kehilangan ummaku yang menyayanginya seperti anak kandungnya sendiri, tapi..."

Jung So menekan keningnya. Pikirannya terasa berat setiap kali memikirkan hal ini.

"...demi Tuhan, Ahra baru lima tahun, bagaimana dia bersalah atas kematian orang lain. Ummaku yang memilih melahirkannya, walau tahu hal itu beresiko karena usianya yang tak muda lagi. Tapi ummaku tetap melahirkannya. Bukankah itu berarti dia ingin kami menjaga dan menyayangi Ahra..."

"..."

"Tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa bersikap dewasa. Dia tak pernah mau mengakui Ahra sebagai dongsaeng kami. Ahra yang mungil dan lucu selalu diacuhkannya. Bicara padanya pun tak pernah. Appa Cho sudah menyerah, tak mampu lagi meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun."

Ryeowook terdiam. Dia tak menyangka Cho Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya itu memiliki masalah seperti ini.

Ryeowook turun dari tempat tidur.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jung So.

"Kemana? Tentu saja mencari Ahra." Jawab Ryeowok heran.

"Tidak usah. Ahra tidak suka ditemani saat menunggu Kyuhyun. Dia akan pulang kalau Kyuhyun pulang. Tak perlu_"

"Dan kau membiarkannya?" potong Ryeowook, "Hyung, ini sudah malam."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Ryeowook keluar tergesa dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Jung So yang...

Jung So yang menyunggingkan senyum manis.

...

Ryeowook keluar dari gerbang besar kediaman Cho. Dia melangkah pasti setelah menanyakan arah pada maid yang ditemuinya di rumah Kyuhyun.

Tak sampai lima menit dia sudah bisa melihat anjungan seluncur tampak dari taman kecil itu. Memang tak jauh, seperti kata Jung So tadi, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak perlu cemas, kan? Gadis kecil lima tahun ada di luar rumah di malam hari, bagaimana mungkin itu tidak mengkhawatirkan.

Ryeowook melangkah semakin cepat saat melihat sosok mungil duduk memeluk lututnya di bawah seluncuran tinggi, menengadah ke langit, memandangi segelintir bintang yang masih mau menampakkan diri di musim gugur ini.

Gadis kecil itu memakai mantel tebal berhiaskan bulu-bulu di bagian lehernya. Mantel merah muda itu sepertinya cukup untuk melindunginya dari terpaan angin dingin. Tak tampak jelas, tapi Ryeowook yakin, pipi dan ujung hidung gadis itu memerah, melawan dinginnya udara.

Gadis itu melihat kedatangannya, tapi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya saat menyadari yang datang bukanlah orang yang ditunggunya.

"Ahra-ssi"

Ahra menatap heran pada Ryeowook yang memanggilnya.

"Kau siapa?" suara lembut dan merdu itu terdengar sangat lucu, membuat siapapun pasti senang mendengarnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum. Kini dia bisa melihat Ahra lebih jelas. Dia yeoja cilik yang manis sekali. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mengabaikan aegya kecil dan lucu seperti Ahra?

"Kim Ryeowook imnida. Aku teman oppamu" sahut Ryeowook ramah.

"Jung So oppa atau Kyuhyun?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kyuhyun oppa" jawab Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun..." balas Ahra ragu.

"Ne, Kyuhyun oppamu"

Ahra merengut. Pipi tembamnya semakin chubby. Ryeowook harus menahan diri untuk tidak menariknya. Sungguh gemas.

"Kyuhyun tidak memperbolehkanku memanggilnya oppa. Dia akan melotot padaku kalau aku memanggilnya oppa. Dia selalu pulang malam. Aku tahu, dia akan pulang ke rumah setelah aku tidur. Jadi aku selalu menunggu Kyuhyun disini dan melihatnya sebelum aku tidur. Aku tak ingin Kyuhyun marah." Jawabnya terus terang.

Senyum Ryeowook menghilang. Sebesar itukah kebencian Kyuhyun pada gadis kecil ini?

Ryeowook menghampiri Ahra, mengusap pipinya yang terasa dingin di telapak tangan Ryeowook. Kedua tangan Ryeowook meraih tubuh Ahra, membawanya ke gendongannya.

"Ahra-ya, kau menyayangi Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mencium gemas pipi merah itu.

Ahra mengangguk. Tangannya yang kecil mencoba melingkari leher Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan padanya. Dia kelak akan mengerti"

"Ne, Rio... Rey...Rhyoo..."

"Panggil saja Wookie oppa" potong Ryeowook cepat, gemas dengan Ahra yang kesulitan mengucapkan namanya.

"Wookie oppa, kau baik sekali. Tuhan pasti akan menyayangimu"

Ahra tersenyum sangat manis.

...

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan. Sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Saatnya dia pulang. Dia akan menghabiskan sebanyak-banyaknya waktu di luar rumah, dan baru akan kembali saat hampir tengah malam.

Rumah besarnya sudah tampak, tinggal melewati taman bermain kecil dan beberapa rumah lagi.

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil sesekali mengitarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling jalan yang dilewatinya. Suasana di sekitar rumahnya sudah sangat berbeda dari masa kecilnya dulu.

Kaki Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah. Didepannya tampak seorang namja yang berdiri tepat dijalan yang akan dilaluinya.

"Kim Ryeowook" gumam Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Ryeowook tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya. Apa itu berarti dia sudah menyerah?

Ryeowook melangkah mendekatinya. Kyuhyun baru dapat melihat lebih jelas kalau namja itu menggendong seseorang yang tampaknya... tengah tidur pulas.

Tanpa peringatan terlebih dulu, Ryeowook memberikan bocah digendongannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti pun menerimanya dengan sedikit kaget.

"A... apa maksudmu?" serunya sambil menaikkan tubuh bocah itu yang merosot pelan di dekapannya.

Ryeowook berkacak pinggang. "Ahra kan dongsaengmu, jadi kau yang menggendongnya pulang ke rumahmu."

"Ah...ra..."

"Tentu saja dia Ahra, Cho Ahra. Kau pikir dia siapa? Apa kau tak kenal dengan dongsaengmu sendiri? Kau tahu, setiap malam, dia sendirian di taman ini hanya untuk melihatmu sebelum dia tidur. Demi Tuhan Kyuhyun-ah, kau boleh saja sombong, dingin dan tidak peduli, tapi dimana hatimu melihat gadis kecil itu menyiksa diri hanya untuk sekedar melihatmu dari jauh!" cercanya pada namja yang terpana dengan ucapannya itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun meremas punggung Ahra pelan. Yeoja kecil ini, sejak kapan dia begitu berat? Ah, bukankah tak sekalipun kau pernah menggendongnya, Kyuhyun?

"Bawalah dia pulang, jaga dia, sayangi dia, sebesar dia menyayangimu. Hentikanlah sikap bodohmu. Hancurkan hati batumu itu. Kau mungkin jenius, tapi kau sungguh bodoh dan tidak peka, Kyuhyun pabbo!" suara Ryeowook semakin meninggi.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ryeowook menangis...

"To... Tolonglah, Kyuhyun-ah, balas cinta Ahra untukmu..." bisik Ryeowook sebelum berlari meninggalkan kedua bersaudara itu.

Kyuhyun melihat kepergiannya. Dekapannya pada Ahra semakin erat. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat, menyusup ke rambut lembut Ahra. Ahra begitu wangi, aroma wangi yang lembut.

"mianhe, Ahra-ya..." gumamnya.

.

.

.

**3****rd ****Day~**

Ryeowook melangkah gontai menuju ruang musik favoritnya. Ternyata jarak rumahnya dan rumah Kyuhyun begitu jauh. Dia sampai di rumah hampir tengah malam, dan bodohnya dia melarikan diri dari Kyuhyun, tidak memberi tahu kepulangannya pada Jung So dan meninggalkan tasnya di rumah Kyuhyun.

'Aish... nan jongmal pabboya, Kim Ryeowook' rutuknya dalam hati.

Dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa, Ryeowook membuat bekal untuk Kyuhyun serta Heechul dan Donghae. Ryeowook juga harus membeli kotak bekal baru -_-

Saat Ryeowook hendak masuk, langkahnya terhenti. Ada orang lain disana, di bawah pohon maple tua itu. Siapa?

Orang itu pun melihatnya. Dia tersenyum.

Merasa penasaran, Ryeowook mendekatinya.

"Anyeong," sapa namja asing itu.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Lee Sungmin imnida"

...

Sungmin orang yang menyenangkan. Dengan cepat Ryeowook akrab dengannya. Sungmin ada disini untuk menemui seseorang. Mereka biasa bertemu di bawah pohon maple itu.

Rupanya Sungmin pergi belajar ke luar negeri selama dua tahun ini. Jurusan fotografi.

"Siapa yang hendak kau temui Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin tersenyum, "namjachinguku _dulu_, tapi aku masih sangat berharap dia menerimaku kembali. Dulu kami sering menghabiskan waktu di bawah pohon maple ini. Disini juga aku berpisah dengannya. Sungguh, aku sangat merindukannya."

Ryeowook balas tersenyum.

"Dia pasti menerimamu kembali hyung, kau begitu baik dan menyenangkan" pujinya.

Sungmin meringis, tak yakin.

"Siapa namanya hyung, mungkin aku tahu" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Dia..."

Ryeowook mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Kyuhyun!"

Eh, Sungmin bukan memberitahukan nama namja itu, tapi menyapa namja lain yang hendak masuk ke ruang musik.

...

Ryeowook bergidik. Aura diantara mereka bertiga begitu aneh. Ryeowook memandang Sungmin, kemudian beralih pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sarat kerinduan.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan dingin yang seakan-akan menyiratkan benci yang mendalam.

"Eh... itu..." Ryeowook tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Kyuhyun membuang muka. Dengan cepat diraihnya kotak bekal yang dibawa Ryeowook, dan menyerahkan tas serta kotak bekal Ryeowook yang kemarin tertinggal di rumahnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan dua namja itu, membuat Sungmin mendesah kecewa dan Ryeowook mengernyitkan kening tak mengerti.

"Hyung, Kyuhyun..."

"Dia namjachinguku."

Ommo!

.

.

.

**4****th** **Day~**

Heechul menertawakan wajah kusut Ryeowook seharian ini. Dia sudah mendengar dari Ryeowook kalau Kyuhyun punya kekasih. Bahkan sebelum batas waktu yang dijanjikan, usaha Ryeowook sia-sia. Heechul senang Ryeowook tidak terus menerus mengharapkan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik.

"Berhentilah menebar senyum menyebalkan itu hyung" tegur Donghae.

Bibir Ryeowook mengerucut semakin maju.

"Bukan begitu Hae. Aku hanya senang Ryeowook tak lagi mengharapkan Kyuhyun" sahut Heechul riang.

Kening Donghae berkerut, alisnya hampir menyatu, " Kata siapa?"

Heechul melotot memandang Ryeowook.

"Ya! Jangan bilang kau masih membuatkannya bekal pagi ini!"

Ryeowook mengangguk lemah.

Mulut Heechul membuka lebar, tak percaya. Saat tersadar, namja cerewet itu hanya bisa menepuk keningnya, frustasi.

"Wookie!" geramnya.

Ryeowook hanya meringis getir.

...

"Wookie!"

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya. Bibirnya tersenyum riang saat melihat orang itu adalah Jung So.

"Hyung" sapanya saat namja berjas hitam itu menghampirinya.

"Hey, gomawooo" Jung So memeluknya erat.

"Eh..."

Jung So melepas pelukannya. Namja itu tersenyum hangat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan atau kau katakan, tapi akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati Ahra. Sejak malam saat dia pulang menggendong Ahra." Jelasnya dengan gembira.

Mata Ryeowook membulat gembira.

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu itu hyung. Tidak ada seorang pun bisa mengabaikan pesona Ahra cilik yang manis itu. Mungkin selama ini Kyuhyun hanya tidak melihatnya dengan jelas"

"Kau tahu dimana Kyuhyun?"

Ryeowook menunduk. Pikirannya kembali kalut. Kyuhyun memiliki Sungmin.

"Wae?" tanya Jung So, heran dengan reaksi Ryeowook.

"Hyung... kau tahu Lee Sungmin?" Ryeowook balik bertanya pada Jung So.

"Lee siapa? Lee Sungmin? Ommo! Sungmin!" seru Jung So.

'_Rupanya Jung So hyung juga tahu Sungmin'_ batin Ryeowook.

"Lee Sungmin adalah namjachingu Kyuhyun dulu"

"Tapi... bukankah mereka masih saling menyukai saat ini?"

Jung So terlihat berpikir.

"Aku tidak yakin Wookie, sepertinya Kyuhyun membenci Sungmin sekarang. Sejak saat Sungmin lebih memilih untuk meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun belum pernah memiliki kekasih setelah berpisah dengan Sungmin." Terangnya.

'_Berarti Kyuhyun masih menyukai Sungmin dan masih mengharapkannya'_

.

.

.

**5****th ****Day~**

Kyuhyun memandangi kotak bekal yang hampir seminggu ini selalu menemani waktu makan siangnya.

Ada yang berbeda dengan Ryeowook.

Namja mungil itu memang masih rutin membawakan bekal untuknya setiap pagi. Tapi setiap kali Kyuhyun pergi ke ruang musik, namja itu tidak ada disana, tidak menunggunya seperti biasa.

Kyuhyun menutup kembali kotak bekal yang telah kosong itu. Sepertinya bekal buatan Ryeowook telah familiar di lidahnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri memang, Ryeowook pandai memasak.

Dengan langkah-langkah lebar, Kyuhyun menuju ruang musik. Entah kenapa hatinya sedikit berharap Ryeowook ada disana. Padahal Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya pada namja mungil itu saat mereka bertemu.

Langkahnya semakin cepat saat dilihatnya sesosok namja hendak membuka pintu ruang musik itu ragu-ragu.

"Kim Ryeo..." ucapannya terhenti saat namja itu menoleh.

Lee Sungmin!

Bagaimana bisa seorang Sungmin pun terlihat seperti Ryeowook dimatanya?

"Kyu.." panggil Sungmin lirih.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah mendekati namja muda itu. Sungmin ingin mengubur wajahnya di dada bidang dan hangat itu. Sungmin rindu sekali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang namja itu.

Kyuhyun terpaku. Tubuhnya tak mau menurut untuk bergerak. Pikirannya kosong. Namja ini...

Namja inilah yang membuangnya dua tahun yang lalu, di musim yang sama, diwaktu yang sama seperti saat ini.

Namja inilah yang mengabaikan perasaanya dan lebih memilih pergi meninggalkannya, tak peduli Kyuhyun yang sangat membutuhkan dia disisinya.

Namja ini yang telah menggugurkan cinta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin semakin dekat. Kyuhyun tidak pergi darinya. Apakah ini merupakan satu kesempatan lagi baginya? Bukankah mereka tidak pernah mengakhiri hubungannya?

Saat tangannya mampu menyentuh dada bidang Kyuhyun, Sungmin terkesiap. Perlahan tangannya menyusup masuk disela kedua lengan Kyuhyun, mengusap pelan punggung Kyuhyun dan menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan lelaki terkasihnya itu.

"Kyu" gumamnya dengan beban rindu yang teramat pekat.

...

Ryeowook menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin...

.

.

.

**6****th ****Day~**

Ryeowook mendesah.

Ini hari terakhir dari waktu yang dia minta pada Kyuhyun. mau tidak mau setelah hari ini berlalu, dia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun lagi.

Jawaban Kyuhyun memang akan diterimanya besok. Tapi, rasanya sekarang pun Ryeowook sudah tahu dengan pasti jawaban seperti apa yang akan diberikan Kyuhyun padanya.

Sebuah penolakan.

Ya, penolakan.

Ryeowook telah menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kemarin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpelukan di depan ruang musik.

Memikirkannya saja semakin membuat Ryeowook patah semangat hari ini. Dipandangnya sepasang sarung tangan rajut berwarna ungu. Hadiah terakhirnya untuk Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin dia mampu menggantikan seorang Sungmin di hati Kyuhyun? Ryeowook merasa tak pantas bersaing dengan Sungmin.

Ditambah lagi selama ini Kyuhyun tak pernah membuka hatinya untuk siapapun. Bukankah itu berarti dia masih menyimpan Sungmin dalam hatinya?

Ryeowook berusaha menyiapkan dirinya untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

...

Ryeowook berjalan pelan menuju ruang musik'nya'. Jari-jarinya salig bertaut, gugup dan takut. Ryeowook takut menerima kenyataan yang mungkin akan terjadi padanya, penolakan Kyuhyun. Waktu seminggu ini tidak mungkin cukup baginya menggeser posisi Sungmin dihati Kyuhyun.

Pintu itu kini tampak begitu tinggi, dan kokoh dipikirannya. Ryeowook ragu untuk masuk. Tapi ini kesempatan terakhirnya...

Akhirnya, Ryeowook memberanikan diri membuka pintu itu, dan masuk dengan langkah perlahan. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun, duduk ditempat biasanya dia duduk dan memainkan piano untuk orang yang disukainya itu.

Melihat Kyuhyun lagi, hanya berdua, dekat dan jelas, membuat Ryeowook kehilangan suaranya. Saat mengamati wajah tampan itu, Ryeowook sadar bahwa yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan Kyuhyun, dengan atau tidak bersamanya. Mungkin kebahagiaan Kyuhyun memang bukan darinya, tapi dari namja manis dan ceria itu, Lee Sungmin.

"Kim Ryeowook"

Ryeowook tersentak.

Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Pandangannya bertemu tatapan tajam Kyuhyun, tak lama, karena Ryeowook tak sanggup membalas pandangan Kyuhyun dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau orang kedua yang mampu ku ingat dengan baik, selain keluargaku tentu"

Ryeowook tercekat. Bukan karena dihadapannya kini Kyuhyun lebih banyak bicara, tapi karena apa yang baru saja dikatakan namja itu.

_Orang kedua?_

_Berarti ada orang yang pertama, kan? Lee Sungmin!_

Sadar dengan pikirannya, Ryeowook tak mau terlarut semakin dalam. Dia mendekat. Wajahnya tertunduk. Dengan tangan bergetar, dijulurkannya kantung kertas berisi sarung tangan buatannya itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Apalagi kali ini?" tanya Kyuhyun datar. Meski begitu diterimanya pemberian Ryeowook. Menolak pun akan percuma kan, karena Ryeowook yang keras kepala.

Ryeowook menarik tangannya dengan gugup.

"Ha...hanya hadiah kecil yang bisa kuberikan padamu untuk terakhir kali... K.. Kyu.." jawab Ryeowook.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Ryeowook berbalik dan keluar dengan langkah cepat. Dia harus segera pergi sebelum Kyuhyun melihat airmatanya yang sudah tidak sabar untuk membebaskan diri.

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan reaksi Ryeowook.

"Ya! Wookie" serunya.

Tapi percuma, Ryeowook tak berniat untuk kembali.

.

.

.

**7****th ****Day~**

Ryeowook merentangkan tangannya, mencoba menggapai helaian daun maple yang jatuh. Pohon maple besar dan tua itu sudah hampir gundul sekarang. Daun-daun maple yang berserakan di tanah mencipatakan warna kuning kemerahan yang begitu indah.

Sesekali Ryeowook menoleh, mencari seseorang yang sedang ditunggunya.

"Jung So hyung lama sekali" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ryeowook bersyukur Jung So mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun mungkin hari ini tidak akan kuliah. Ahra sedang manja, dan ingin bersamanya seharian ini. Karena itulah Ryeowook tidak keberatan saat Jung So menghubunginya dan meminta untuk bertemu dengannya disini.

Suara langkah-langkah kecil membuyarkan perhatian Ryeowook yang bergelut dengan renungannya sendiri. Reflek Ryeowook memandang ke bawah saat seseorang menarik-narik ujung mantel hangatnya.

"Wookie oppa..."

Mata Ryeowook membulat lebar.

"A... Ahra-ya! Bagaimana... untuk apa... kenapa kau ada disini? Kau kemari bersama siapa? Jung So oppa? Bagaimana bisa kau ada disni Ahra-ya?" tanya Ryeowook bertubi-tubi. Tubuhnya merendah agar sejajar dengan Ahra.

Ahra tersenyum manis. Diraihnya tangan Ryeowook, ditepuknya pelan pipi namja manis itu meminta perhatian dan Ahra mengarahkan telunjuknya pada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari jarak yang tidak cukup jauh.

Mata Ryeowook berkedip tak mengerti, dan tak percaya.

"Kyu... Hyun..."

...

_Sungmin semakin dekat. Kyuhyun tidak pergi darinya. Apakah ini merupakan satu kesempatan lagi baginya? Bukankah mereka tidak pernah mengakhiri hubungannya?_

_Saat tangannya mampu menyentuh dada bidang Kyuhyun, Sungmin terkesiap. Perlahan tangannya menyusup masuk disela kedua lengan Kyuhyun, mengusap pelan punggung Kyuhyun dan menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan lelaki terkasihnya itu._

"_Kyu" gumamnya dengan beban rindu yang teramat pekat._

"_..."_

"_Kyu..." bisik Sungmin saat perlahan Kyuhyun mendorongnya, melepas pelukan mereka._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum. Diacaknya pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin._

"_Mian hyung"_

"_A... apa maksudmu Kyu? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku yang salah"_

"_Mian, hyung. Mian"_

"_Wae? Kau meminta maaf untuk apa Kyu?"_

_Kyuhyun melangkah mundur. Iris matanya lekat memandang wajah Sungmin, mencoba mencari kepastian untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tersenyum samar saat keyakinan telah muncul dihatinya._

"_Kyu..."_

"_Aku... ku rasa aku jatuh untuk orang lain hyung"_

_Sungmin terkesiap. Mulutnya hendak menyatakan protes, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar sama sekali._

"_Mian, hyung. Kita sudah berakhir sejak saat itu" ujar Kyuhyun dan menjauh dari Sungmin dengan perlahan. Saat dia berbalik membelakangi Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melangkah pasti, meninggalkan Sungmin yang mengikuti kepergiannya dengan tatapan tak percaya._

_..._

Ryeowook tak mampu berkata-kata saat Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati mereka. Hatinya terenyuh saat melihat Kyuhyun memakai scraft dan sarung tangan pemberiaannya.

Ryeowook bergantian memandangi Kyuhyun yang terus mendekat dan Ahra kecil yang menggenggam tangannya. Ryeowook tidak mengerti situasi ini.

Kyuhyun menekuk lututnya, hanya untuk meraih bahu Ryeowook dan membawa namja itu kembali berdiri.

"Dengarkan dengan baik, karena aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali"

Ryeowook masih berada dalam masa transnya. Ryeowook belum sepenuhnya memahami dan menyadari apa yang sedang dialaminya saat ini. Bahunya terasa panas oleh sentuhan Kyuhyun.

_I've got a secret, and I think I'm ready to share..._

_It may bring us closer, it may be a burden to bear_

_It's precious and it's real, and all that I can feel_

_Is that I am falling_

_As deep as any ocean, in ways cant be spoken_

"I am falling for you, Kim Ryeowook"

Ryeowook bergetar. Hatinya tersentuh. Benarkah Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya hari ini? Bahkan bermimpi pun Ryeowook tak berani. Tapi segalanya terasa nyata saat tangan Kyuhyun yang terbalut sarung tangan rajut hangat itu menangkup kedua pipinya. Perlahan tangan itu mengusap pipi Ryeowook dengan lembut.

Keduanya saling berpandangan. Tak perlu banyak kata yang terucap, gerak tubuh mereka telah menjelaskan segalanya.

Remasan kecil di tangannya, menyadarkan Ryeowook.

"Ahra-ya" gumamnya.

Ahra tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat, meminta Ryeowook menggendongnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Diusapnya pelan kepala Ahra.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Cho, Wookie"

Ya, Kyuhyun telah jatuh,

Jatuh pada cinta Ryeowook.

Dan ini adalah musim gugur terakhir di hati Cho Kyuhyun, karena Kim Ryeowook membawa cinta kembali bersemi di hatinya.

...

**END.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Mind to review?

Berikan semangat untuk author pemula ini, gumawoo~~~


End file.
